A Beautiful Mess
by fiftyshadesofdevingray
Summary: Stolen glances, awkward touches, choice words seem to make up their relationship.


**Summary: Stolen glances, awkward touches, choice words seem to sum up Ron and Hermione's relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not the song that is Jason Mraz's, not the character's they're JK Rowling's.**

**A/N: I can't help it, I am obsessed with this ship.**

**I "Beautiful Mess"**

_You've got the best of both worlds_

_You're the kind of girl who can take down a man and lift him back up again_

_You are strong but you're needy, humble but you're greedy_

_And based on your body language and shoddy cursive I've been reading_

_You're style is quite selective though your mind is rather reckless_

_Well I guess it just suggests that this is just what happiness is_

The Yule Ball had come quicker than anybody had expected, the girls in posh dresses looking beautiful (some more than others). The boys paraded around in their best dress robes looking handsome (again some more than others). The night should have been perfect but Ron only seemed to ruin it. He had ruined It for himself and worst of all he had ruined it for Hermione. But she had it coming she had come with _Vicky._

**Ron and Harry lay in bed that night, after Hermione had sent them off to bed, neither one of them slept. They just stared at the ceiling, occasionally they would speak but it was nothing deep; just a possible joke at how they had been sent to bed by a girl half their size, one that wasn't Mrs. Weasley.**

"Harry," he started, "do you think I was too harsh with Hermione?"

"Yes," deadpanned Harry, "you were kind of a git."

Ron rolled his eyes at his friend's honesty. " Hermione was the one trying to make me jealous," he growled, "parading around with _him_ like that looking-"

"Beautiful, stunning," adlibbed Harry.

"She was just trying to make me jealous," Ron blurted out.

"Did she really have to try?"

Ron opened his mouth to speak, when it dawned on him that Harry was right. He was had felt such jealousy seeing her walk down those stairs, but she didn't walk towards she had walked towards somebody else. That had been her only crime, it wasn't even her fault, it was his.

**Later**

Harry had fallen asleep but sleep hadn't come so easily to Ron, so he walked down to the common room knowing that it would most likely be empty, but he has wrong. He crept down the stairs to find the fire still blazing, Hermione sat in front of hit; her hair still sleek but hanging down her back and still adorning her periwinkle dress robes. Her feet were now bare and tucked under body as she thumbed through a rather large book, probably Hogwarts, A History. She looked even more beautiful than earlier, more herself.

"Hermione," he called, gently.

Hermione's head snapped up, and their eyes met; hers bloodshot. "What Ronald?" she sniffled.

He felt his heart sink, he had done this he had made her cry. He didn't even get the chance to tell her how pretty she had looked, looks. Ron knew he would regret if he never told her how lovely she looked.

"You- I think-"

"Spit it out, Ronald," she spat.

Ron took the few steps over to her, and leaned over to kiss her forehead. The smell of her sweet perfume filled his nose, making his knees wobble a bit. He grabbed her face in his hands and brought her forehead to his lips.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, "I am sorry I didn't ask you sooner."

**II**

Ron stirred, he felt like crap, like he didn't know what had hit him. The only upside of being poisoned was the dreams he had of Hermione, they were boundless and not clouded by the presence of Lavender. He missed Hermione, he missed spending time with her. Doing nothing and yet it was everything.

He feels pressure on his hand, when he opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful sight. Hermione sat on the edge of his bed, her tiny hand wrapped around his large one. Her face was streaked with tears, tears over him, yet again.

She smiled brilliantly. "Thank Merlin, you're awake," muttered Hermione, as she stroked his cheek.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, the words didn't come out. He had vomited at one point, he could tell but he tried to speak anyway. "I-"

Hermione put a delicate finger to his lips. "I am sorry too," she whispered, before putting her lips to his cheek.

**III**

Ron and Hermione sat in his attic bedroom, in an uncomfortable silence. Both sat in black dress robes; Fred's funeral had come and gone but the hurt seemed to linger in his chest. Neither of them were quite sure what to say; Hermione wore a face of utter sorrow while Ron just sat there blankly staring at the bright orange wall.

Hermione turned to him, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. "Love, I am so sorry, "she crooned.

Ron frowned and let go of her hand, she pulled her to his body kissing the top of her head. He was sick of the sorry, the stolen touches, the kisses in areas that had been left forgotten. He wanted , he wanted all of her. He didn't want to forget, he was sick of not being with her. That's all he wanted.

Ron tilted her head up and planted a gentle affectionate kiss against her lips before he pulled away leaving her dazed. She actually had time to be dazed this time.

"Don't be sorry, just be here with me."

**A/N: It was blarg, but review?**


End file.
